El fantasma enamorado
by NTKlainer
Summary: Song-fic. Almost Klaine. Blaine!Ghost. Un fantasma no tiene tiempo límite, y puede hacer lo que quiera, elegir ser lo que él quiera, y yo había elegido quedarme aquí, esperando a alguien que me ame de nuevo, esperando otra de esas lunas que iluminan todo el cementerio.


**Buenas noches mis hermosos lectores n-n**

**Aquí en México tenemos la costumbre de visitar a nuestros muertos en el panteón y este es un fanfic para esta ocasión.**

**Lo saque de una canción, lo que lo hace un songfic, pero curiosamente logré desviarme un poco (no sé en que demonios estaba pensando 7u7), y aun así me gustó como quedó. Espero que a ustedes también.**

**La canción se llama El fantasma enamorado de Paté de Fua y es muuuy buena :3 Escuchenla xD**

* * *

><p>La luna ya brillaba encima de la tierra, grande y blanca como solo en noches especiales, como la noche de hoy, como la de hace dos meses, cuando lo conocí.<p>

* * *

><p>Desde que había muerto en uno de esos horribles accidentes automovilísticos hace 20 años, mientras íbamos a una competencia de coros desde la Academia Dalton, me dedicaba a vagar por el cementerio de noche y día, observando el dolor de las personas que acababan de perder a sus seres queridos, sin saber que nosotros jamás los dejaríamos mientras no nos olvidaran, sin saber que para nosotros nada duele y que en lugar vemos las cosas buenas en todos lados.<p>

Así que sí, vagaba. Iba y venía por todo el lugar, intentando pasar desapercibido, sin lograrlo la mayoría del tiempo. Me encantaba estar en lugares cerrados con gente a mi alrededor, como en los viejos tiempos, pero siempre me las arreglaba para hablar en voz alta (contraria a la opinión pública, los fantasmas sí hablamos y en ocasiones podemos hacer que nos vean, eso lo aprendí por las malas), o mover cosas sin querer.

Mi _after-vida_ iba muy bien, hasta que un día de buenas a primeras mi buen amigo, el enterrador Figgins, que se encargaba de arreglar mi tumba y las de otras personas abandonadas, se jubiló. Era muy viejo, lo entendía, pero aun así lo iba a extrañar.

Estaba con él en la oficina cuando el nuevo enterrador llegó. Era muy grande, usaba camisas de franela y al parecer nunca se sacaba la gorra. Pero esa sonrisa, tan amable y cálida, me dijo que él sería un buen amigo también.

- Tú debes ser Burt Hummel, mucho gusto.- funfurruñó mi amigo, dio la vuelta y sacó un papel arrugado de su escritorio- Toma, ten.

- ¿Qué es esto?- contestó Burt mientras examinaba el papel.

- Es una lista de las tumbas a las que nadie viene a visitar, las mantengo arregladas por si algún día…- Figgins dejó de hablar y en su lugar agregó- Le encargó en especial la número 206.- Me giré sorprendido para ver el rostro melancólico del viejo.

- ¿Anderson, Blaine D.? ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?- Figgins agachó la mirada.

- Hace 20 años las competencias de coros estaban en su apogeo. De Westerville el coro favorito era el de la Academia Dalton, los muchachos se fueron a competir a Chicago y tuvieron un terrible accidente, sólo sobrevivió el profesor. Blaine era el líder vocal, un muchacho realmente agradable por lo que escuché en su funeral. Por eso me dio mucha tristeza que su familia se mudara después de su entierro, dejándolo aquí.

- Eso es horrible.- los tres nos volteamos para ver a la persona que acababa de entrar al cuartito, y aunque parezca imposible, puedo jurar que el corazón inexistente, muerto y frío que tenía, dio un pequeño salto.

En la entrada se alzaba una delicada figura, un chico de mi edad, con piel blanca, casi tanto como la mía, y ojos azules, de ese tono que era mi favorito en las mañanas. _Perfecto_, susurré inconscientemente. El chico miró en mi dirección atravesándome con su mirada de hielo, y se quedó ahí, viéndome a los ojos sin saberlo.

- Este de aquí es mi hijo, Kurt.

- Aja.- gruño el viejo Figgins.- Espero que tengas agallas muchacho, porque este no es lugar para delicados.- Kurt levantó su frente y dijo con un afilado tono de orgullo.

- Apuesto que esa es la razón por la que se jubila, ¿no es así?

- ¡Kurt!- dijo su padre- Lo siento mucho, Sr. Figgins, a veces no sé qué se le mete en la cabeza a este muchacho.- Mi amigo se le quedo viendo a Kurt -fijamente, hasta que una sonrisa curvó sus labios arrugados y unas carcajadas salieron de su boca.

- Tiene valor, me gusta. A alguien le va a dar mucho gusto que andes por aquí, chico.- Y por primera vez en 20 años, Figgins me vio a los ojos, me dirigió un asentimiento y una sonrisa de despedida. Y se fue.

Desde ese día me dedico a observar a Kurt, andando alrededor de él y escuchándolo reír y cantar. Amo escucharlo cantar.

* * *

><p>Hoy la luna está más brillante que otras veces, así que en lugar de revolotear por ahí decidí quedarme en mi lápida, sólo ahí.<p>

Cerca de la media noche sentí que alguien me observaba, me giré y vi los hermosos ojos de Kurt, al pie de mi tumba. Se sentó justo donde hace un segundo yo estaba.

- Hola, Blaine.- me le quedé viendo, no era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, pero sí la primera vez que me hablaba. Y moría _(bueno, no literalmente, claro está)_ por contestarle, pero no era buena idea si quería que se quedara cuerdo.- Me escapé de casa para venir- _Wow, eso sí que era sorpresa._- Tal vez no debí, pero he estado investigándote. Fui a ver a tus vecinos, a tu maestro del coro el Sr. Shuester, y fui a ver los anuarios de Dalton. No sabía que habías fundado el Club de Boxeo.- _No sabía si sentirme halagado por lo que estaba diciendo o preocupado por su expresión.-_ Y sé que es extraño pero siento que te conozco mejor que nadie, y eso es una tontería porque de seguro eras muy querido en tu escuela por tus amigos y tus novias. Y pensar en que salías con alguien me pone celoso y es una locura, pero sé que te quiero, Blaine. Te quiero como nunca nadie te va a querer y me mata que jamás te voy a conocer y odio que haya nacido 20 años después, ¿sabes que estoy en Dalton y soy contratenor en los Warblers? Y ahora estoy hablando como tarado sin saber si me escuchas o esa presencia que he sentido durante todo este tiempo es una imaginación o eres tú o estoy de a tiro enloquecido por ti.- _Su voz se estaba cortando y yo me sentía tan impotente, quería abrazarlo y que con mi calor dejara de temblar, darle la mano, sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a casa en coche, donde de seguro su padre estaría hecho una fiera. Le daría un beso de buenas noches y le correspondería el sentimiento. Todo se me vino abajo cuando siguió hablando, confesando algo que a mí mismo se me hacía difícil.- _Te amo Anderson, y no creo que eso cambie.- _Me acerqué más a él, esperando que por arte de magia pudiera tocarlo.- _¿Sabes por qué vine? Papá se dio cuenta que algo me tiene obsesionado y que, según él, no me hace bien. Me quiere mandar a la academia hermana de Dalton en Nueva York. No quiero irme de aquí, Blaine. No quiero alejarme de ti, y ni siquiera sé si estas de verdad aquí. Muéstrame que estas aquí.

Sabía que si hacía algo Kurt no se iría jamás, y esa idea me gustó tanto que no pensé en otra cosa. Miré a mí alrededor y a cinco tumbas estaba una reciente, con las flores casi frescas. Fui hacia allí y con unos movimientos que había aprendido hace tiempo, hice que el aire arrancara los pétalos de las rosas y de las margaritas. Guie al viento e hice que las hojillas de colores revolotearan por encima de su rostro y lo envolvieran durante un momento, creando la más hermosa sonrisa en su expresión. Estiró la mano y cayeron unos pétalos de rosas rojas y amarillas, se los llevó al bolsillo de la chaqueta y se fue, sonriendo como nunca antes.

Justo cuando iba llegando a la puerta del cementerio mi voz se liberó lo suficiente para poder decir:

- Yo también te amo, Kurt.

* * *

><p>El tiempo se fue volando, al principio Kurt iba todos los días a verme, después solo los viernes y sábados, y luego cada mes. Las visitas al principio consistían en él hablándome de lo mucho que le gustaría tenerme a su lado, de lo mucho que me quería, después de cómo le iba en la escuela y en sus competencias, y luego de como aquel chico que tanto le inquietaba, coqueteaba con él.<p>

Yo, naturalmente, iba sintiendo el cambio, y aunque me apesumbraba que con el tiempo el cariño que algún día había sentido por mí se esfumara por completo, no podía dejar de sentirme feliz por él. Las sonrisas que atravesaban su rostro eran suficientes para hacerme sentir feliz por toda la eternidad.

Un día llegó revoloteando más feliz que de costumbre y cuando logró calmarse y me contó todo, me sentí más confundido que nunca: triste, dolido, pero aun así feliz por él.

- Sebastián me ha invitado a salir el pasado martes, le dije que sí y hoy llegando a casa de nuestra cita, donde por cierto me besó, me encontré con el correo. ¡Llegó mi carta de NYADA! ¡Me aceptaron, Blaine! Me iré a Nueva York el próximo año y dejaré este horrible lugar.

Esas palabras quemaron el lugar donde se suponía tendría el orgullo, y sin querer el viento alrededor de nosotros se había soltado salvajemente. Kurt se dio cuenta de inmediato. Fue en ese momento que decidí hacer algo que cambiaría su vida.

- No sabía que detestabas tanto este lugar.- dije al tiempo que me materializaba un poco más que de costumbre. Podía ver mi reflejo en los ojos azules de Kurt, mi cabello peinado con gel, mi traje negro con el que me enterraron, mi expresión de un niño de 17 años. Después me centré en la expresión de shock de Kurt y esperando no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba, seguí hablando:- Me alegra que todos tus deseos se estén cumpliendo, Kurt. Me alegra mucho. Pero si no te importa me gustaría que ya no regresaras después de que te gradúes, no te quiero obligar a estar en un lugar que odias.- me hice invisible a sus ojos de nuevo y aunque estuvo ahí llamándome durante cuatro horas, y aunque fue todos los días durante los siguientes dos meses, y aunque el día de su graduación fue y me dejó en la tumba ese lindo sombrerito que usan, y aunque fue a verme cada año después de eso, y aunque me presentó a su esposo y a sus dos hijos, jamás le volví a contestar, o a dar una seña de que seguía ahí, por mucho que quería hablarle, no pude. Y no lo hice.

* * *

><p>Después de 90 años muerto podía seguir sintiendo cariño a las personas, tal vez demasiado superficial pero esas personas me importaban. Y aun me acordaba de Kurt, por supuesto. Seguía fantaseando con alguna otra dimensión, donde pudimos haber creado una familia como la que él ahora tenía. Un imposible pero un sueño después de todo. No me arrepentía de nada, en absoluto. Y jamás me iba a olvidar de ese chico, eso es seguro.<p>

Un fantasma no tiene tiempo límite, y puede hacer lo que quiera, elegir ser lo que él quiera, y yo había elegido quedarme aquí, esperando a alguien que me ame de nuevo, esperando otra de esas lunas que iluminan todo el cementerio.

* * *

><p><strong>So... En dos días es mi cumpleaños y estoy muy emocionada :3 <strong>

**Dejen review si les gustó y sino...pues también :3**


End file.
